


Grocery Day

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Weiss is not in the mood for Ruby to leave her to put the groceries away.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Grocery Day

“Ruby?” Weiss called as she entered their apartment. She sighed when there was no response from her girlfriend. It was just like her to leave her to pick up the groceries and put them away as well. Just as she set the brimming paper bag down on the counter, she heard a rumbling noise. It didn’t sound like it came from there in the kitchen but Weiss didn’t think much of it and got to work organizing containers in the refrigerator. Halfway through, when she was finished stacking the cheeses into a pretty pyramid, the sound came again. 

“Ruby? What is going on?” She called louder this time. Still no response. Weiss stomped to the bedroom. How dare she ignore her like this. “Ruby!” She threw the door open to find Ruby wrestling with a black kitten. 

Ruby’s face reddened with guilt. “W--Weiss? When did you get home?” The kitten used this as an opportunity to wiggle free from Ruby’s grasp. She scampered over to Weiss and began to rub against her legs. 

“What is the meaning of this?” As cute as the kitten was, Weiss wasn’t about to let Ruby off the hook that easily.

“W--well, I was on the way home from the library when I found her in a broken box on the side of the road. “She looked so sad and lonely! I couldn’t just leave her there!”

Weiss crossed her arms and gave her a stern look. “Couldn’t or wouldn’t?” 

“Couldn’t. I’m not that kind of person.” She said it so emotionally that Weiss couldn’t take it anymore and burst into laughter. 

“No, I suppose you aren’t. Still, are you the sort of person who forces her girlfriend to do all the manual labor around here? Unlike you, I was at work all day, you know?”

“Oh, oh my gosh!” Ruby hopped up and gave her a peck on the cheek. “I’m sorry! I completely forgot today was grocery day because of little Smoky.”

“You already named her? What if I don’t want to keep her, huh?”

Ruby hefted the kitten up right in front of her face and gave Weiss the largest puppy eyes she had ever seen. “You don’t want to?”

“I didn’t say that.” She paused to scratch at the kitten’s ear. “I just think you are taking me for granted today.”

“No! I love you, Weiss.”

“Enough to finish putting the groceries away?” 

Ruby nodded so hard she jostled Smoky in the process. 

“Enough to run back out and buy the stuff she’ll need? A litter box, food, shampoo?”

“Yes, yes!”

Weiss relaxed her stance and took Smoky from Ruby. The kitten purred and curled up in her loose hold. “Okay,” she said, settling them down on the edge of the bed, “we can keep her.”

Ruby jumped for joy and rushed over to give her an appreciative kiss. “Thank you, Weiss!”

“You’re lucky you’re both adorable.”


End file.
